


2014 Tiny Treats #13, WOI vol 4

by eerian_sadow



Series: WOI fills [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: ratchetxtwins, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sticky Sex, wrench of inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another set of Ratchet/Lambo Twins microfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014 Tiny Treats #13, WOI vol 4

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge over at ratchetxtwins was to write one sentence per word in the list.

rubble: 

The rubble crunched beneath their feet as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe held Ratchet up between them and carried him back to safety.

hop:

The red twin hopped up on the medical berth without being ordered, too worried about the unexplained pain in his chest to work up any of his usual sass.

bowling:

Ratchet ignored the teasing of his twins as he and Ironhide left for bowling league night.

depth:

Sunstreaker loved Ratchet's spike--it wasn't the thickest he had ever taken, but it long and reached sensors at depths he didn't realize were even wired for interfacing.

fork:

Sideswipe came to the fork in the road and swerved to the left immediately, hoping his pursuers were far enough back that the didn't see the maneuver.

peer: 

The yellow mechling peered over the side of the berth at his twin as their caretaker worked, watching in silence as his brother was made whole again.

insistent:

"I have the most insistent desire," Sideswipe whispered against Ratchet's lips. "Please say you'll help me shut it up."

awkward:

"Well," Ratchet stared at Sideswipe, who was spread out on their berth with an oversized toy crammed into his valve and buzzing loudly, "This is the most awkward position I've ever walked in on you in."

famine:

The sight of the humans suffering from the famine brought on by drought reminded all three of them too much of Cybertron, so Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pooled their resources and bought as much food and water for the humans as they could.

sparkling:

Sunstreaker poured the sparkling energon he'd gotten from Mirage into crystal stemware he had carved out of some specimens Perceptor had grown in the lab and hoped that he hadn't gone overboard in planning out their "date" with Ratchet.


End file.
